mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Awoken
Awoken is the spiritual successor to WoodenToaster's song Rainbow Factory. It discusses the life of a pony that is locked away in the Rainbow Factory and forced to work inside for the rest of his life, slowly losing his sanity and believing he is beyond redemption. In the end, he decides to escape the Rainbow Factory to take control of his life again. He continues to question if he can escape his past, but is willing to give it a chance as he witnesses the outside world. Awoken is one of the most highly-acclaimed and rated songs in the entire fandom, being ranked number 1 on the community voted list of the top 25 Brony Songs of 2012. All of the songwriting and lyrics was almost totally handled by H8_Seed, although WoodenToaster is usually credited over him. Lyrics : What cause have I to feel glad : I’ve built my life on judgement and causing pain : I don’t know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome : Now everything that I’ve had : And everything I’ve known have been thrown away : And with time I’ve come to find this isn’t my home : I’ve stoked the fire, seen more pain than you can know : The tears of the broken have washed away my soul : Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow : Now I’ve awoken, and I’m taking back control : I try my best to block out the screams : But they’re haunting me in my dreams : Please break my shackles : I want it to stop : I man these wretched machines : Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain : Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality : But life is not as it seems : Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain : I’ve been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away : I’ve stoked the fire, seen more pain than you can know : The tears of the broken have washed away my soul : Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow : Now I’ve awoken, and I’m taking back control : I try my best to block out the screams : But they’re haunting me in my dreams : Please break my shackles : I want it to stop : I’ve stoked the fire, seen more pain than you can know : The tears of the broken have washed away my soul : Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow : Now I’ve awoken, and I’m taking back control : I’m sick of hurting, sick of thinking it’s all I do : I break those around me, those spared are very few : But the bright sun is burning, and my sky shines ever blue : Friendships surround me, I’m becoming a part of you : I try my best to block out the screams : But they’re haunting me in my dreams : Please break my shackles : I want it to stop Chords All verses and all instrumental passages have the following chords: D — What cause have I to feel glad, I’ve Bb C built my life on ju-udgement and causing pai- D -ain; I don’t know those eyes I Bb C see in the bloodstained chro-ome Refrain: D C G I’ve stoked the fire, seen more pain than you can kno-ow Bb A Gm D — The tears of the bro-oken have washed away my sou-oul D C A Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow Bb A Gm D — Now I’ve awo-oken, and I’m taking back control Bb I try my best to block out the screa- D -eams, but they’re haunting me in my Bb dreams; please break my shackles, I want it to C stop References Category:Fan music